


Thursdays

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Ficlet, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Thursdays, everyone fucks Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally idfic, and a promise to myself to ACTUALLY write that good gangbang story, that one that takes time, and is filthy and gorgeous and... Well, anyway. I just need more of everyone fucking Steve. Characters tagged are the ones who actually fuck Steve in this, but everyone mentioned within it are totally there and fucking him too.
> 
> This is nothing, I just was like, ugh, write Steve gangbang, self. But I'm too lazy to do it RIGHT at the moment. So I wrote a ficlet toying with the idea.

It was a normal Thursday evening, which meant Steve was laying on his back, hands in cuffs over his head, hooked into a pole that ran from floor to ceiling, and was being fucked out of his mind.

Somehow, everyone had gravitated back to Stark Tower (now renamed Avengers Tower), and Thursday’s evening bonding exercise was doing Steve.

Their number had grown; it wasn’t just the core six who had fought the Chitauri. Pepper and Rhodey came, invited by Tony, Jane had moved in with Thor, and Darcy liked to drop in now and then. Steve and Natasha had just shown up with Sam and Bucky, who was still recovering, in tow, and no one blinked an eye. Maria slipped in and out, it depended on her mood.

Right now, Sam was fucking Steve’s mouth while Clint fucked his ass.

They had been at it for hours now; while just one person couldn’t have kept up with Steve, they took it in shifts, and they could keep him hard and aching and fucked silly for hours.

Steve, for his part, couldn’t keep one coherent thought in his head. It was body part after body part that assaulted his senses, and all he could do (and wanted to do) was go along with it all. He couldn’t even feel Clint (he thought it was Clint, maybe Clint had come and switched with someone else) thrusting into him anymore. He gave a half-hearted lick at Sam’s cock, but he was content to just be used until Sam pulled his head toward him and came with a groan, come filling Steve’s mouth, what he couldn’t swallow dribbling out.

His legs had long ago become slick. There was come drying in his hair and all over his face. And still, someone came over to replace Sam. It was Pepper, Steve thought, as he worked up enough energy to lick at her clit.

Fingers dug into his thigh, hips slamming into him, and then whoever it was (Steve couldn’t tell at all now), slid out, and someone else immediately took his place just a moment later.

Once Pepper had come and moved off him, he felt a hand in his hair, stroking. He turned, mouth open and ready, but instead of a cock, his lips wrapped around two fingers. It was only when the hand stroking his hair touched his forehead that he realized who it was. Bucky’s left hand, the metal cold, slicked his hair back as he worked his fingers in Steve’s mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky murmured, quietly so only Steve could hear.

Bucky still had a hard time relating with the others. Clint and Sam both agreed he needed time, and so no one pushed Bucky to join in any of their activities, though they always invited him.

Steve sighed happily around Bucky’s fingers. He was glad Bucky came. He almost never did; the couple times Steve had noticed him, he had always hung back.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky said again. “Wrung out, aching… Is it selfish I want you to always be like this?”

Steve would have said no, it wasn’t. He would be like this always for Bucky if he wanted.

He sucked on Bucky’s fingers until he removed them, and then there was another cock in front of his face, and his hips were being lifted in a way that Tony tended to do sometimes, but Steve couldn’t be certain it was Tony fucking his ass. It may have been Bruce. Once again, Steve lost track of everyone around him.

Thursdays were good for everyone. It was a time they could all just unwind, relax, and fuck Steve for hours on end.

It was certainly Steve’s favorite day of the week.


End file.
